Many tasks occurring in the absence of natural light require sufficient lighting for the task to be performed efficiently. To overcome the deficiency caused by the absence of natural light, users often use a hand-held torch or flashlight. But when an activity requires a constant or consistent use of hands, using a hand-held torch is not optimal. For example, fishermen often need instant illumination at various times at night, but their hands are usually engaged with fishing and other activities, thereby rendering a hand-held flash light inconvenient. In another example, mechanics and/or engineers frequently are engaged with both hands in tight spaces, and cannot use a hand-held flashlight without being bothered. In yet another example, emergency medical technicians often carry hand-held flashlights, but using them is not easy when those technicians have both their hands occupied with other things, such as caring for the patient. Hand-held flashlights are therefore problematic for many people in a variety of situations that engage both the hands of a user.